Several synthetic polymers containing vinyl lactams are presently used in cosmetic and textile formulations to provide high penetration of other active components, to contribute body and holding power to hair sprays, setting lotions, etc. and to promote softening and moistening in skin and body conditioners. Most of these synthetic polymers are comprised of vinyl lactam and acrylate or methacrylate monomers as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,960 and 3,914,403. While these copolymers provide excellent hair adhesion and set hold under conditions of high humidity, they are subject to excessive hydrolysis when formulated into cosmetic formulations at a pH greater than 7 and/or maintained at a elevated temperature, for example temperatures in excess of 40.degree. C. for considerable time. Hydrolysis causes the polymer to decompose forming an alcohol amine which can result in significant lowering of viscosity and concomitant reduction in beneficial properties.
While the polymer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,533 overcomes some of the above disadvantages, such polymers containing the aminomethyl acrylamide moiety of this patent are known to be unstable and to decompose to methylol amide and an ammonium salt upon heating (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,934) or in the presence water (Journal of the Society of Dyers and Colourists, Volume 63, page 260, 1947 by F. V. Davis and SURFACE ACTIVITY, VanNostrand Press, 2nd Edition, 1961, page 241 by J. L. Moilliet, B. Collie and W. Black).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above deficiencies without sacrifice to the above enumerated advantages. Another object of the invention is to provide a novel polymer suitable for use in cosmetic formulations and textile treating solutions.
Another object is to provide a commercially feasible and economical process for the preparation of the present polymers.
Still another object is to provide specific uses for the polymer of the present invention.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.